Immortal Sword
Immortal Sword will be a 3-D Action-Adventure-Fantasy Platformer/Shooter/Space Combat Simulator Role Playing Game for the Wii and Wii U. It will combine elements of the Super Smash Bros. (series) with the Wii (series) and even the Pokemon anime and movies into a rich tapestry of good and evil, light and shadow, and even love and hate. The game will be developed by Mizunokaze Entertainment and Square Enix, and will be distributed by Nintendo for the Wii and Wii U. Story Your male or female Mii lives a decent life on Wuhu Island, with your friends who are wondering about whether there is just the island or that there are other worlds and you were put there for some reason. You meet with them to build an airplane/boat/spaceship that could take you to where the big questions’ answers can be found. But recently, you have been having weird dreams or out-of-body experiences that are premonitions. These visions are of a darkness that consumes you. In the Mushroom Galaxy, a peaceful time has come. Mario has married Princess Peach Toadstool to become King of the Mushroom Kingdom, with Peach as his Queen and Court Sorceress. Sir Luigi and his wife Princess Daisy are now made commanders of the Royal Guard. Bowser, Wario and Waluigi have disappeared off the radar for some time and for some reason. One morning, Peach walks into the royal chambers to find that Mario has sent a letter saying that he's gone missing. She goes to find Daisy. While you continue to prepare for the voyage with your friends, the two Princesses decide to track down the wielder of a Power Armor that could form any weapon to destroy the forces of darkness. They fly out of their universe to Smash City in order to meet up with a friend to point them in the right direction. During the night before the voyage in the air-land-sea-spaceship that your Mii and your friends have made, some strange creatures start attacking you and are ripping all of Wuhu Island apart. You are separated from your family, as the Power Armor materializes on you, and it is time to use it. But just as you defeat what you think is causing the destruction of your island, a wormhole rips you and your friends into a rift in space and time. Caught in the vortex, your friends get sent off to other worlds, possibly in danger. When you land in Smash City, more of the same creatures from the island appear, and only Peach and Daisy’s timely save protect you. They promise to help find your friends if you help them. Characters Your Mii - Customizable in gender and looks, but having just a few names to choose from: (Chikyuu, Kaze, Mizu, Kasai, Sora, Inazuma, Hikari, Kurai, Oto, Ongaku, Iro, Jikan or Uchuu). You Mii can wield and wear the Power Armor to defeat the forces of Subspace and the Primids. Queen Peach – Married to Mario who’s now King of the Mushroom Kingdom, the former princess has taken on both the roles of Queen and Court Sorceress. She receives a letter from Mario, saying he and Luigi went off to investigate the Subspace attacks. In order to help them, Peach and Daisy go off with Toad, Yoshi, and a rescued Meowth to find the Power Armor wielder to stop the Subspace. When battling, Peach uses healing and confusion magic to catch enemies blindsided. Played by Samantha Kelly. Princess Daisy – Daisy is still the Princess of Sarasaland, but she and her husband Luigi are now Captains of the newly reformed Mushroom Kingdom Guard. Peach goes to wake Daisy up from her nap, and they are tasked by Toadette and Birdo to help Mario and Luigi. At times, her aggressive stances and Peach's patient strategies try to outdo each other. When in battle, Daisy is one to use aggressive and dangerous tactics to keep enemies occupied until your Mii can destroy them. Played by Deanna Mustard. Meowth – The Team Rocket trio’s talking mascot-sidekick managed to escape a Subspace and Primid attack on the Pokémon world. Having navigated through time and space to the Mushroom Galaxy, he was lucky to be able to make it to the Mushroom Kingdom and its castle. He decides to tag along with Peach, Daisy and your Mii for the time being until he can be reunited with the Team Rocket trio of Jessie and James once the threat of Subspace has been eliminated one and for all. Played by Jimmy Zoppi. King Mario - Sir Luigi - Toad - Toadette - Yoshi - Birdo - Rosalina - Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong - Link - Zelda - Impa - Epona - Ganondorf - Locations Wuhu Island: Your starting location for your Mii. You and your friends are building a car-plane-boat-spaceship hybrid that will carry you from the island to another world. While you are preparing for the day that you set off with your friends, the Subspace Army prepare to launch the attack that catapults you across time and space to Smash City. Smash City - You land in the town square of this city, and people come to help you up. It is a nice and inviting place that is under Subspace attack, and while you are desperately trying to fight the Primids invading the city, Peach and Daisy leap into the fray to aid you, the wielder of the Power Armor. Then you set off with them to destroy Subspace. Mushroom Galaxy - This is where the first mention of the Subspace’s plan is said, as Meowth was lucky to escape to this place, let alone the Mushroom Castle. As Bowser is using the Subspace Army here, Peach and Daisy set off with Meowth, Toad and Yoshi in tow to find the wielder of the Power Armor in Smash City, aboard the Kamikaze. Archanea - Hyrule - Pokémon World - This is where you will find Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, his Pikachu, Iris and Cilan still on their Pokemon journeys. On the oceans surrounding the Unova Region, a Subspace Base is launching attacks to find Victini, Reshiram and Zekrom in order to control the entire Pokemon world. Can your Mii, Peach and Daisy stop this? Galactic Federation - The Subspace attacks Dream Land - Lylat System - An entire fleet and army of Subspace is DK Island - Onett - Pikmin World - Skyworld - Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Peach Lover 94's Pages Category:Shooter Games